Red Teardrops
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: My yami is going to kill me, one day. Someday, I'll die. Character death


Disclaimer: Rowan cannot draw. Except chibis...sometimes. Yami Bakura is no chibi.

Really, you don't want to know why I wrote this...I guess I just feel like being...disturbing.

**Red Teardrops**

My yami is going to kill me, one day.

"Ryou, don't say that."

Someday, I'll die. He hates me and he wants me to die. I can hear him whisper in the night, the ways he'll kill me. One night he tells me he'll place a pillow over my face and watch my neck turn blue. Another night it's going to be a butcher knife, the one I washed before going to bed, and he'll hack me up into pieces, watch how red my blood glows. He hasn't killed me yet...but he will.

"You don't know that Ryou. Why would he hate you?"

He needs me; he resents that. Without me, he wouldn't exist. But if he kills me-

"Then he would die too. That's kind of stupid, don't you think?"

No, listen. If he kills me, then he made that choice. He'll be saying, "I don't need you. See? I'm killing you, I'm killing you, and I don't care what happens to me." And he is- he's killing me, slowly, slowly...I die.

"Did we choose right? I'm...sorry."

No, even if the Pharaoh hadn't done that, he'd kill me anyway. He'd take over an arm, and choke me. He'd take over my legs, maybe, and walk me over the edge of a bridge. He could control my lungs, refuse to breathe...He could control my heart, slow its beating, squeeze it tight and watch it burst. No, no, he wants to kill me; he'd find a way no matter what.

"Are you going to do something about it? Will you try to stop him?"

No, I won't stop him hating me. Though, the thing is, I'm dying already. The thing is...he already has my heart. I don't care that he wants to kill me; I almost welcome it. It means he's thinking about me. That comforts me. I feel guilty that I cause him so much unhappiness, though. I wish there were something I could do about that.

"Isn't there? You deserve happiness too, Ryou. Don't you? He's not everything."

Oh, but he is. He is everything, you see, and so sometimes I wish he would just kill me. It would please him, and it would bring me peace too. I would not mind dying. I wonder which way he'd choose.

"You shouldn't have to die, just for him! Don't die, please Ryou, don't let him kill you!"

Actually, I've decided I'm going to do something for him for once; instead of holding him back, I've decided to kill myself. He'll appreciate that, I think. Yes, less work for him. I'll liberatet him. He won;t be bound to me anymore. He can live as he never had the chance to live, to love as he never loved, perhaps.

"And what about you? What about your life, your love?"

He is my love, don't you see that? He is my life. And that is how I can kill myself. Nothing else matters but him.

"...I don't deserve you, Ryou. I don't deserve that, please...Promise me you won't kill yourself!"

I cannot make that promise. Nothing else matters, nothing but the Ring and what the Pharaoh said. As long as I live, he is bound to me; once I'm gone, as long as someone stays alive, he will be free to have a life.

"But Ryou, he- the Pharaoh meant us to grow old together! He didn't mean me to be free, as you say..."

Yuugi, you're not going to stop me. See? Watch my blood flow from my wrists. Isn't it beautiful? How red, how vibrant. To think it was this that kept him my prisoner. So warm, so delicate, like precious rosebuds blooming from my wrists. Such...liberty...I feel flowing from me...

"...Ryou, stop it. Enough! Let me-let me take care of you-"

No, stop! Don't you dare help me. And don't call for help, either, or I'll kill you, I swear.

"I don't care! You have to live. Ryou, if you die...I'll die too!"

...Everything's blurry. Yuugi, do me a favor? Let me die in your arms. Funny, from here, you look just like...him...This is nice. I can almost imagine...that it's him...staring down upon me...with such love in his eyes...Goodbye, Bakura...with this, my last breath...I...release you...my love. Farewell.

"...Ryou...you selfish bastard, how could you...and damn you too, Pharaoh, wherever you are...Damn you both, for now I am utterly alone...and free to grieve forever.

"I really did want to grow old with you, Ryou. I wanted to create so many memories that eternity would be such a prison. If I could keep you in my heart forever, too, who would care for the never-ending darkness? I wanted to keep your smile forever...but you, you only gave me these red teardrops.

"There is nothing left for me now, save despair."

_The End_

Ah...that was interestingly sorrowful. When I started writing it, I didn't mean it to end so sad. I really did not mean to kill Ryou...but I did. Oh, I'm so horrible! I killed Ryou...still, I strangely like this story. Probably because it is the 50th story I've posted! Wow, I've started 50 stories...heh. Anyway, tell me if you can tell to whom Ryou is talking...and I'll give you a cookie if you get it right! Thank you, and sorry for this story...-Rowan


End file.
